The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for updating voice templates. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for updating a voice template to recognize a speaker on the basis of the speaker's voice.
A voice template may contain reference data for recognizing a speaker. A voice template may be created by using parameters such as cepstral coefficients in an acoustic vector sequence obtained by performing acoustic analysis on speech signals output from a speaker. A voice template can be registered, for example, when a user who is a speaker starts using a system. If the user's speaking style subsequently changes, the speaker recognition rate may decrease. Reregistration of the voice template would impose additional work on the user.